


Shared bed.

by ZoraMV



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Entierro prematuro, M/M, Suicidio, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraMV/pseuds/ZoraMV
Summary: A pesar de las adversidades, Bucky lo da todo para estar juntos.





	Shared bed.

  
*****

 

Cuando se enteró, gritó. Gritó y lloró. Toda la noche, la mañana siguiente, constante durante una semana, rutina a final de mes. Gritar y llorar. Cayó en estupor catatónico. Demacración corporal. Invalidez emocional. Muerte espiritual. 

 

En su mente enfrascada en la pena resuena su clamor como un eco. Lo llama. Claramente puede escuchar su voz grave susurrar su nombre, a veces con ternura, a veces con terror, siempre con una nota de tristeza oculta tras su inolvidable acento. En ocasiones escucha claramente una petición  “Únete a mí”, que se desvanece con el azote del viento en las latas de su hogar, o un ruego desesperado “¡Sácame de aquí, Buck!”. Solo así se mueve. Cuando su voz resuena en las habitaciones vacías, su cuerpo lo busca por inercia, bajo el efecto de la locura pura su mente conecta y rasga paredes, destroza puertas, rompe candados, hace lo que sea necesario con tal de llegar a él. Nunca encuentra nada en su hogar. 

 

Es obvio. Porque él no está ahí.  

 

Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. Planeó el escape durante días, la fecha, la hora, los instrumentos. Pero debía tener cuidado, la familia de Steve era mala. Tiene la noción de que no lo fueron al principio, recuerda sonrisas cálidas, cejas arqueadas, saludos murmurados, bromas susurradas. No sabe cuándo cambió, cuando empezó a importar su centro laboral, el cristal en sus ventanas, la madera de sus puertas, el alimento en su mesa. Días se debate sobre a quién arrojar la culpa, a veces a los vestidos de alta costura de Sarah Rogers, a veces la empleada doméstica de la mansión Rogers es la acusada, a veces es su propia ropa llena de parches la culpable de esto. Hoy, con relámpagos zigzagueando en el cielo, la lluvia torrencial y el viento potente que sacude los árboles, es culpa de todos los Rogers. Ellos son portadores del aura pérfida que es la culpa por la mediocridad en sus acciones. No supieron cuidar de él. Ahora solo son cuerpos sin rostros, voces lejanas, recuerdos difusos. Son malos.  

 

Esa mañana compró flores. Siempre adquiere flores, aunque nunca las entrega. Dejaba que se marchitaran en el mesón al lado de su cama, entonces iba por más. Steve amaba las flores y se hizo una costumbre que Bucky siempre cortara tulipanes, rosas o claveles de los jardines vecinos cuando iba a visitarlo. Hoy, en una fecha tan especial, Steve lo odiaría si olvidara la tradición solo por el atareo. La ocasión ameritaba girasoles. 

 

Espera hasta que el reloj marque el final de un día y el comienzo de otro para salir. Cubre su cuerpo de la lluvia con una bolsa plástica oscura lo suficientemente amplia para resguardar también las flores y la herramienta. Entonces parte rumbo a la morada de Steve, ansioso por verle otra vez. 

 

El agua golpea con crueldad su espalda demasiado delgada, salta charcos y cruza con cuidado las calles, tarareando notas altas y sin sentido en medio de las solitarias vías de tránsito, apenas alumbradas por las débiles luces de las farolas. Un chispazo de energía dibuja patrones en el cielo e ilumina la verja herrumbrada y vieja, mostrando el nombre en letras soldadas hace ya muchos años. 

 

**Cementerio Greenwood**. 

 

Sonríe ladino cuando el candado cede a un par de golpes. La verja cruje aguda ante su intromisión y el barro se acumula por la caída constante de lluvia. No ha visitado el sitio desde que tenía nueve años, cuando murió su padre, su tumba se halla en un rincón, oculta por espesos árboles. Camina hundiéndose en el espeso barro e iluminando con su propia farola los nombres marcados en epitafio. 

 

Cuando encuentra la lápida adecuada, anhela caer de rodillas, recostar su cabeza sobre la placa y llorar. Pero no, no hay tiempo, no cuando Steve grita desde adentro, un llanto desesperado en busca de liberación y compañía. Flores ahogadas y hojas secas flotan a los pies de la loza. Coloca con cuidado los girasoles en el jarrón de cerámica al lado de la tumba, las flores no se aminoran ante el golpe de la lluvia y él acaricia los pétalos con cariño. 

 

Ante el primer golpe de la pala, el epitafio se rompe. Trozos de placa azulada vuelan en todas direcciones  y él se disculpa múltiples veces por borrar su nombre. 

 

– Es un pequeño sacrificio, Stevie – jadea agitado. Sonríe extasiado cuando logra sentir el golpe contra la tierra, blanda por el agua – Ya casi, deja de llorar, por favor. Voy en camino. 

 

Escarba en la tierra con facilidad, su fuerza aumentada por la adrenalina, sin otorgar atención a las inclemencias del clima. Cava y cava, hundiéndose cada vez más. En determinado punto, se halla entre dos paredes de tierra demasiado altas, y aún continúa retirando la espesa sustancia llena de lombrices y raíces. . 

 

Cuando la punta metálica golpea la madera del ataúd, lanza la pala a un lado y retira el resto de sedimentos con sus propias manos. Debe ingeniárselas para levantar la tapa, no quiere romperla y el espacio es estrecho. 

 

Cuando logra retirarla, por un segundo, todo es perfecto. El viento deja de sonar, el trueno no retumba, sus ojos se pierden en la figura recostada. En medio de seda blanca, se encuentra Steve. Viste un traje demasiado grande para su delgado cuerpo, los restos de piel apergaminada se fusiona con los huesos y su rostro apenas es reconocible, con los pómulos sumamente afilados y los labios carcomidos mostrando la dentadura. El cabello rubio antes brillante, ahora se encuentra opaco y varios insectos caminan sobre él. Bucky sonríe con pena. Steve siempre odió el color negro y si sus cuencas vacías tuvieran vida, probablemente gritaría al ver los bichos sobre su pecho, rogando por su ayuda. 

 

Entonces todo vuelve a ser real. La electricidad vuelve a correr libre por el cielo, el viento causa desastre y el agua desliza la tierra de las paredes hacia abajo, invadiendo el ataúd. Bucky se mueve rápido, coloca la bolsa plástica sobre el cuerpo de Steve para evitar que se manche su ropa y aunque Steve era un hombre pequeño, cuando Bucky se recuesta a su lado, entra justo en la caja de madera. 

 

Algunos insectos se suben a su cuerpo y aplasta con sus dedos a los que andan sobre el rostro de Stevie. 

 

–¿Estás cómodo? –pregunta con dificultad. El hedor es espantoso, y si quiere evitar vomitar, debe respirar por la boca – Sé que te gustaba ponerme en tu pecho, pero no soportaría poner ahí mi oído y no escuchar el latido. Igual estás muy frio, déjame calentarte. 

 

Steve responde con un “Sí” apenas audible, y Bucky sonríe, enterrando su nariz en las hebras doradas. 

 

Ha olvidado cerrar la tapilla que cubre el cristal del ataúd y por el rabillo del ojo, Bucky puede ver la tierra cubrir con golpes la honda fosa, mira el último vestigio de luz en su vida en forma de luna apenas visible y cierra los ojos. Su corazón late de prisa, el agua se cola por las fisuras y los insectos corren para salvar su vida. 

 

Él besa la sien de Steve y agradece poder estar a su lado hasta el final. 

 

*****

 

Sus últimos minutos de vida, antes de que el oxígeno se consumiera y él cayera en la inconsciencia, los pasó riendo por las bromas baratas y chistes fáciles de Steve. 

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y esto fue todo amigos.   
> Espero les gustara.   
> 


End file.
